A Death To Remember
by Lil-Hoodie
Summary: "You could see the shock and pain on the brunette's face. But no less could be expected, he had just been shot." - Warning: Pack member death.
1. Chapter 1

You could see the shock and pain on the brunette's face. But no less could be expected, he had just been shot. The agony on his face showed. His face began to loose colour, leaving his skin a pale greyish colour.

Another loud bang ran through the silence, the brunette's body jolting as the second bullet lodged itself in the muscle of his shoulder. Then the blood came. Crimson staining his shirt, he looked down at the patch over his stomach. Pure terror over his face, all the colour that once sat in his brown eyes washed away. Thats when he fell, his body hit the floor no emotions left in his face; just the look of death, you didn't have to be a doctor to see that this boy was going to die soon.

A pool of blood began to form around the boys body, and his eyes began to close.

"Stiles!" Another brunette cried, the boy now known as stiles obviously means some thing to him. "Stiles... Open your eyes." The other boy seemed to have glowing red eyes that soon turned to a dark brown. He had placed his hands over the wound on his friends stomach. "Stiles please..." He begged his eyes beginning to fill with tears. A girl kneeled down next to Stiles, she had strawberry blond hair; she was pretty. She placed her hand on the shoulder of the lifeless boy. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Scott, y-you need to bite him!" Her voice was shaken and she choked on her words.

Scott grabbed Stiles arm, his sharp teeth bared and as he looked as his friends face he lowered his arm, his face twisted in pain. He wanted to do it. He wanted to do it so bad, he just couldn't bring himself to.

"I can't. Lydia I can't do it." He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, as Lydia slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Listen... Stiles, you just need to hold on for me." The only sign of life was the slow rate of his chest rising and falling. "We're going to get you to hospital..." But you could see on his face he knew he wouldn't make it.

A few other people began to crowd around Stiles' body, all sad faces, all bloodied and bruised. They all stood there looking at their friend. Scott clasped Stiles hand in his own, black veins moving throughout his arm as tears flowed down his cheeks. He let out a heart wrenching, pain-filled sob as the pain left Stiles face and his breathing even out slightly, instead of being ragged. He knew it wouldn t take long now.

His heart beat was now reduced to nothing, his chest no longer rising and falling, his body limp, muscles relaxed and nothing going through his head. That was it, he was gone. He had left them and was never going to return.

They stood there in the rain, black clothes, blank faces, pain filling their hearts as they gather to say goodbye to a loved one. Tears ran down their cheeks as they were silently breaking inside, it was painful to watch let alone be apart of. To know they would never be able to see his face again, to know they would never hear his voice. Just to know he wasn t there.

No one spoke as they looked to the coffin, the shiny wood surface reflecting the little light that was in the sky. The sound of sobs filled the air as he was lowered into the ground. Scott hadn't just lost a friend, he'd lost a brother, someone who was there when one one else was, someone who could make him smile, someone who could make anyone smile, someone who cared about his friends and family but now he was gone, taken away, stolen from this world. And the person who did this would pay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Summary: After what happened to Stiles, Scott is desperate to get revenge on whoever did this, he will do whatever it takes to find them and make them pay.

Scott sat at his kitchen table, his head in his hands. How could anyone do this, why would anyone do this, what do they get out of it? He had held it together for some time now, but it was getting harder and harder, he had lost his best friend but had to stay strong for his pack in the process; he had to show them that everything was okay- but it wasn t. And now his walls were crashing down and there was nothing he could do about it.

Scott He heard that familiar voice, the one that was always there for him, his mum. He felt her kneel down next to him. I know it s hard, but we have to get through because that s what stiles would have wanted. I know, but how can I? He was my best friend, he was my brother and I let him die! I could of saved him, but I didn t! Scott choked out I just don t understand, how someone can take another's life- how.. I don t know- I just don t- But you can t blame your self, the bullet went straight through his heart and then his spine, it s surprising he lasted as long as he did. The tears began to threaten to spill You just need to show stiles that you aren't going to give up. Then the comfort was gone, melisser left scott at the table. That was it, it had finally clicked; he was going to make whoever did this to him pay.

He called the pack and told them that whoever did this must pay because they can t get away with this, they can t let them get away with it.  
Scott, I want to help you, I really do- but what are we going to do, where are we going to start? Lydia questioned We have no leads, we have nothing, that night we got attacked out of nowhere, we don t even know who attacked us. I know that- but we have to try! Scott replied They killed him! They can t do that! Scott, we all know what you re going through, and we're here and we are going to help, we re going to stand by you- right to the end Liam stepped forward, looked into his Alpha's eyes and placed his hand on his shoulder. We are going to find whoever did this, we are going to make them pay.

Scott walked into the cornerd off library, the one that he had lost his best friend in, the one that had been the place of his death. He sighed as he looked at the concrete floor, crimson staining the patch where Stiles bled out. A lump grew in the back of his throat and his chest began to tighten. He remember the pain in his friend's eyes, the fear of death and the pure shock. He could feel hot tears burning the back of his throat as he held them down, not allowing them to fall. There had to be something that would lead him to whoever did this, some kind of clue just anything. He looked everywhere, searched every corner every surface everything- but came up empty. The pain started to turn into an empty void, a dark abyss; the frustration began to tare at him, it all began to weigh him down, crushing him; he needed someone to know his pain, someone to feel what he felt, see it through his eyes. He could feel it coming, burning in his throat- then it came, the sound ripping through the silence, tearing and his lungs and throat a roar leaving his lips; he felt his eyes change and his face change and he could no longer keep it in, he turned and punched the wall leaving the brick broken and splintered, and again, and again, and again. He kicked, punched and knocked over tables, shelves and threw book in a fit of rage and anger- then the exhaustion hit, tiredness washing over him, his energy slipping away. He pressed his back to the wall, slowly sliding off his feet; he placed his head in his hands and began to cry, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Stiles, you would of know what to do He choked out as his eyes began to droop and fell into sleep.

He was awoken by two hands shaking him and a small familiar voice Scott. Scott, you need to wake up. It was Lydia Scott you re not meant to be in here. His eyes slowly began to open, the Library had grown dark over the period of time he was asleep, Lydia was leaning over him. Scott, What are you doing here and why is it such a mess? Lydia asked not moving her hands from his shoulders. W- wha- Oh, I was trying to find something to help us find who did this. Scott breathed out, the memories from earlier coming back to him. But there s nothing, and I don t understand how they managed to not leave anything behind, there s not a single trace. Well, we could try something, Lydia began We could try and get you to look back, try to remember and see if anything stands out. what, No. I-I can t, I don t want to look back at it, I don t want to ever remember any of it ever again! Look, scott, I know that it s hard and I would love to forget what happened just as much as you, but if it can help What do I have to do? Just relax, okay? So, it was dark outside, we all came here to do some research on the dread doctors Scott found himself falling into his memories, he was sitting around the table every one reading trying to get a much done a possible, it was dark they didn t have the lights on just reading lamps and everything was quiet, only the sound of breathing and the sound of a page turning every so often. Then the windows were kicked in and masked people began to file in, every one began to fight, and one person in particular stood out, he was holding a gun and he knew exactly who he wanted to hit. Then the shots went off and he came back to reality.  
I know who it was 


End file.
